Innocent Animal Instincts
by Tarochun
Summary: She had been a lone traveler at first, going around seeing the world. Her mere existence was questionable, yet she chose to see the beauty of the world. Obviously, this world was not as beautiful as one would think, but beauty was always in the eye of the beholder. And beauty it was when she saw him, the strange peculiar young man who traveled with the young boy.


**Innocent Animal Instincts**

* * *

Ragged breathing could be heard within the confines of the room. Lips smacking against each other, hands roaming wherever and all over. She shouldn't have been doing this, at least, not to this man. But lo and behold, she was there doing _sin_. She sat on his lap, legs on either side of him as their tongues danced and battled together. Her hands wandered all over his exposed and chiseled torso, trailing down lower and lower.

She pulled back from the kiss, her eyes fluttering open as she glanced down at the man below her. He was so beautiful and exquisite, yet frightening. The way he made her feel was exhilarating, out of this world menacing. But by no means did he treat her badly. No, _never_. His actions were always innocent, well, innocent when it came to the feelings of the heart. After all he had been on a mission to acquire back his humanity from the demons; by no means was he _innocent _in the ways of slaying. Everything he gained back from them was a new sensation and feeling.

And what they were doing, _this_, was something he found himself liking.

He hadn't known better. Of course, he wouldn't have, he was like a young child, curious of the wonders of life and still learning. Only he was also a man. A very fine, handsome, _abled_ man.

They had met merely only 3 months ago, but the growing attachment could not be swooned over. Even the young boy who traversed with the young man had noted that due to her presence, he seemed to calm. When they had first crossed paths, they were both forlorn and in such a pity state. The young child, Dororo, had spoken about a massacre of the man's lover and the children she took care of. And how it almost turned the man into a demon of anguish.

She traveled with the duo, parting ways whenever necessary but somehow fate always lulled them back together. In the end, she relented after a month of going back and forth, and seeing them then saying their farewells. The more and more she spent time with them, she found herself being attracted to the unusual stoic man. He himself to her strange aura. The young boy liked her, and she in return enjoyed his talkative company.

She found herself fascinated by the young man, he had no experience with touch, feelings, or speech. Over time, she would touch his face gently, her way of showing him that she did indeed find herself caring for him. She didn't expect anything back, especially not after he had lost his first love. But unbeknownst to her, his heart had also stirred up emotions towards the strange woman. He only wished to have eyes to see her beauty, and from what Dororo has told him, she was the fairest beauty in all of the land and women he had seen. He wished for arms and hands, to touch her warm body, _feel_ how her smooth skin felt. To wrap around her petite figure.

Leaning her forehead against Hyakkimaru, she spoke out softly. She wanted to continue, but she knew deep down that she had been taking advantage of this fine man. Her heart thumped slowly, ashamed for coming onto him like this. She couldn't contain her own feelings and had taken advantage on the innocent feelings of this man. The past few weeks she had left her hands to linger on his cheek, kissing his cheeks every so often as a thanks for always saving her and Dororo.

"Sorry, I… I shouldn't…" she trailed off slowly, unsure of what to say.

"We shouldn't be doing this, this is… Something that only lovers do. Something that you and Mio would've done had she been still alive…"

She pulled herself away, tears springing forth from her eyes as she realized she had been too selfish.

Hyakkimaru pulled her back instantly, his lips pressing against hers. She blinked in surprise, letting herself being consumed back into the kiss.

"Lovers… more than Mio… more now…" he muttered between their kiss.

She pulled back, a little surprised.

"B-But…" she blinked away the tears forming.

Hyakkimaru held up his hands up to her face, bringing her forehead back to his as he rubbed their heads together. He spoke the words that Dororo had taught him and what they had meant.

"Like… like you more… than friends."

And with that, their lips meshed together once again. Her hands once again roamed his flesh, from his neck and down further and further. Just this once, she'd allow herself to indulge in her selfishness.

Her hands reached down, untying the belt that held his black robe together. She slid it off of him, their lips breaking apart briefly as she leaned back to look at the man. His was slim yet chiseled from all the fighting he did. A few scars lingered here and there on his fresh skin, but it still held softness to the touch. She watched how he shivered from her light touches, the way she traced her fingers down his bare skin.

Standing up, she almost fell back forward when his hands tried to pull her back down. She only chuckled at him before placing her hands upon his cheeks and standing upright. Untying her obi, she allowed her silken kimono to slide down her milky body. She took off her wrap that was hiding her pearl. Bending down, she pushed him down, and untied his wrap which held his jewels. She bit her lips at the sight of him, it was unbelievable, really.

He laid underneath her, his face flushed pink at the new feeling overwhelming him. He grunted from the feeling, it spread across his body at all she had been doing. She crawled over on top of him, kissing his temple and then tracing more kisses down to his chin. Then to his neck, chest, and even lower. Her mouth hovered near his jewel and she paused.

"Hyakkimaru… are you sure about this?"

He grunted and thrusted his hips up a little, eager to continue this pleasurable feeling. She only chuckled at the mere sight of him. The strong capable man, now shivering and underneath _her_ of all people. She licked her lips, wetting them nicely, and then dipped her head over his shaft.

She heard him suck in a breath of air, the feeling was _amazing_ to him. He had never felt like this before. She slowly slid him down her throat before going back up and popping off his tip. She glanced to him, his face contorting in pleasure. A smirk befell her lips as she continued her work, she gripped the bottom of his shaft with one hand, the other playing with his jewels. Her mouth bobbed slowly, back and forth with her hand, encasing the young inexperienced male into total euphoria.

His breathing intensified with each stroke as she touched him. His hips buckled as he groaned in pleasure. He was close, she was sure if it by the way he reacted. It wasn't surprising, this was a new sensation and he had probably never even thought of touching himself like this.

His prosthetic hands came to her head, holding her head down. He liked the way her lips wrapped around his shaft. His voice raised up a little louder, groaning loudly in rapture. She forcibly withdrew from him as she felt him nearing his end.

"Ngh…" he grunted in annoyance and tried to sit up on his prosthetic elbows, only to get pushed back down by her feminine hands.

"Shhh, Hyakkimaru. Relax. I'm not finished with you yet." Her sultry voice whispered in his ear before she flicked her tongue at the helix. Hyakkimaru grunted from the unusual display of affection. He didn't know his ears were sensitive like _that_.

She trailed kisses all over his face, her fingers touching her wet folds. She was so turned on by him, his innocence, the way he growled and moaned underneath her, the way he looked as she pleasured him. All of it made her go crazy with lust. Shifting from her wet folds to his shaft, she positioned herself. Aligning the two as his tip pressed against her folds.

Hyakkimaru grit his teeth in anticipation and thrusted his hips upwards, trying to feel the strange sensation against whatever she was doing. She only smiled before rubbing his tip at her entrance, teasing him. His face contorted with curiosity, this time it was not her mouth on his private part.

"Hyakkimaru, this is a woman's vagina. Something that men and women do when they like each other a lot."

He grunted in response before placing his prosthetic hands on her waist, trying to thrust into whatever his tip was in. Finally relenting, she met him halfway, his shaft entering her fully. She cried out in ecstasy, the feeling of him stretching her felt amazing.

Hyakkimaru paused, his head tilting in confusion from her cry. Had he hurt her unintentionally? The chuckle she breathed out told him otherwise but he had his doubts, he liked her too much to hurt her.

"Hurt…"

She pressed her lips back to his, silencing him. "No, that was a cry of pleasure."

She shifted her hips, moving up and down slowly. Sitting up, she rested her palms again his chest and swirled her hips around, making an infinity symbol on his shaft. Hyakkimaru groaned, this was even better than her mouth. She breathed out loudly, mewling in fulfillment at the intimacy shared between the two.

Hyakkimaru thrusted upwards, meeting her whenever she slid down his shaft. Soon, the slow sensual act they were doing had risen to a faster pace. The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard as well as growls of pleasure and cries of ecstasy. Her upper body leaned forward to lay on his chest and she moaned in his ear.

Hyakkimaru found a new enjoyment as he twisted their bodies, her underneath him. He held himself up, his mouth finding hers almost too naturally. Her breast rubbed against his chest as he moved in and out. His mouth trailed down to bite her neck and shoulder. He didn't take his time, no. He ravished her quickly, his mouth and tongue never leaving her skin as she moaned. He felt a knot in his stomach at the sensation and thrusted even faster, her cries becoming louder as his speed increased.

He grit his teeth and groaned one final time as he felt something being released inside of her warmth. His movements came to be stopped as he felt his spine shiver from the aftermath of that session. His body collapsed atop of hers, his breathing harsh against her neck. He laid his head on her naked breast, enjoying the scent they both were giving off.

She placed her palms on his cheek and kissed the top of his head. Contentment reached both of their faces as they laid trying to catch their breath.

"Hyakkimaru, this is something that only lovers do… You must never do this with anyone else unless you like them more than friends." She whispered softly. A little pang hit her heart at the thought of him finding someone other than her. But the words he spoke to her reassured her that he only wanted her and her only.

"No. You… like more than friend… only you, lovers."

He shut his eyes closed, sleep lulling him after the excitement died down. She only smiled in victory, her heart swelling with even more love towards this amazing man she had been traveling with. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a deep slumber.

Elsewhere, Dororo came back to the inn he and his friends had been staying at. He had spent the majority of the day talking to the locals and exploring, trying to see if there were any sights or rumors of any demons around. When the sun began setting, he finally headed back to the inn. He slid the doors opened and peeked through the small crack, trying to carefully go in. As he took a small step, his face flushed red at the sight in front of him as he immediately u-turned and slid the door closed.

He shook his head, a sweatdrop appearing as he walked back into the still bustling town. "Guess I'll go find somewhere to eat…"


End file.
